The Interrogation Room
by Luny Ravings of THE Mad Hatter
Summary: SasuSaku It is ironic that the person she's torturing in his head is herself - In which Sakura tortures Sasuke and takes advantage of him.


**The Interrogation Room**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**Luny Ravings of THE Mad Hatter

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**_WARNING:_**

_Mature content ahead. Proceed at your own risk. You've been warned already so don't flame me about it._

* * *

One should never call Sakura for being too soft and unsuitable as an interrogator. It was simply a side that she did not reveal to others normally. The pink-haired kunoichi was known to be soft hearted even with her volatile temper.

But Sasuke would beg to differ as she straddled his thighs, his hands tied behind the seat he was on, eyes covered, her arms around his shoulders and lips pressed on to the curve of his ear.

Ironic that the intimacy was the complete opposite to what she was whispering down his ear, the flow of her chakra to his brain creating gruesome images, vivid only because of the extent of this affecting him.

It was a medical technique often used by medics to calm patients down before surgeries, but in this case, it was used to produce the opposite effect. It allows the mind wander in the direction guided by the medic, but the images provided were by his own imagination.

She was ruthless in her pursuit, wanting to create as much pain as she can, as 'a punishment to his crimes' as the Godaime would put it.

The scene and the person was always the same as she whispered into his ears, her hot breath making him shiver.

"Look at her Sasuke-kun." She taunted, the suffix drawled out lazily. "Isn't she beautiful? Her blood draining out of the body, eyes wide, unblinking. How could you let this happen, Sasuke-kun? I thought you loved her."

He could feel the smirk of her lips as images of the pink-haired kunoichi laid on the ground, blood seeping slowly out of her body, creating almost a blood bath around her, skin pasty white and rapidly cooling. The life in her bright green eyes slowly faded away, leaving an almost accusing expression directed at him. All the while, he was standing there, a foot away from her, for he could not even touch her as she left him so painfully, torn between wanting to do something, but having no medical knowledge how to help her. Besides, she was too far gone.

Ironic that the woman he envisaged as was the same one wrapped around his body, inflicting those torturous images.

The brooding avenger's expression remained stoic, the only reaction she got was the almost slight grimace tugging down the corners of his mouth and the brief clenching of jaws.

But that was good enough for her. After days of failed attempts of physical torture where nothing could be revealed, it finally showed an opening that she could exploit.

Despite his denials, there really was someone whom he cared about.

Lips curling up into a feral grin, Sakura thread her fingers through his hair in a false pretense of comfort and then suddenly tightening against his scalp and tugged his head back. Her opened mouth pressed against his bared throat, tongue flicking over his pulse to _savour_ his discomfort.

She purred, "Why are you here, Sasuke-kun?"

The image of the pink hair kunoichi's broken body remained clear beneath his closed lids despite the knowledge of the girl being blatantly alive on top of him.

When it became clear that he was not going to say anything, her eyes narrowed and her hands still thread through his onyx hair pulled back even further roughly.

"Tell me," she hissed, "Or we'll have Danzo rape her."

His eyes snapped opened dark, angry smoldering onyx glaring daggers at her. If he was not drained from chakra, Sakura was sure that instead of onyx, she would be facing the pinwheels of the Sharingan.

A rush of jealousy filled her. Who is this unknown woman that can make him react like this? A bittersweet smile curved her lips. She was never enough even though she had waited for so long. It was blind devotion, she knew, but he was her teammate and as Kakashi had taught them 'Those who do not care for their teammates are worse than trash'.

However, she was not deterred.

After days of no reaction, she was finally getting a response.

She untangled her fingers from his hair and draped her arms back around his neck, lips pressed against his heated skin against the shell of his ear.

"Uchiha. I'm only going to ask you this again one last time. What are you doing here? What do you want?"

He smirked slowly.

Those lips of his are the devil's work, she thought vaguely.

"You."

Pause.

Her laugher rang out against the dark walls of the room.

"Me." she chortled, finding no small amount of hilarity in the situation.

Smiling coldly, she slipped a hand into his pants and touched him.

Despite his vicious protests within his head, she was given instantaneous reaction.

His chair was suddenly slammed back against the wall with her pressing her flushed body against him despite the cold room, legs astride, straddling him with his heat against her own heated core.

A bound powerless Sasuke turned out to be the one of the most arousing experience for the kunoichi.

Summoning her inhuman strength, she ripped his shirt open and tugged his pants as far down as possible with him sitting.

A hot mouth slanted over his and hips ground against his with only her clothes as a barrier between them.

Sasuke responded to her kiss like a drunken man, annoyed that he could not touch her with his hands bound behind him. On the other hand, her hands were all over him, his torso, back, digging into his hair and biceps.

Sakura stroke him until he could take no more and backed up in front of him and peeled her shorts and underwear slowly and deliberately in front of him.

In a flash, he found his chair pulled away from the wall and his vision tipped as the chair fell backwards with his back on the floor, bound hands trapped underneath him uncomfortably.

With her garments dangling at a leg, she stood, legs apart at the sides of his head where he could clearly see between her legs.

Sinking into her knees, the pink haired kunoichi lowered herself over his mouth, nimble fingers tangled into his hair and she pulled his head towards her and commanded in a low and husky voice that sent him to frenzy, "Lick me."

She needn't told him as the avenger had already buried his head between her thighs and plunged his tongue between her nether lips, groaning at her exquisite taste.

Hands tangled in his raven hair, the kunoichi pulled his head against her burning core and ground against his mouth repeatedly.

He was relentless in his assault, nose buried in the pink thatch of hair, he speared his tongue hard inside her, driving it as far up as he could. And as her wall clamped down on him, a crude thought entered his head, 'how would it feel if it was his cock driving up into her instead?'

Her taste was fast becoming an addiction as he pressed his tongue flat against her opening, dragging it up from the bottom to the top of her slit, as choked moans could be heard with the sound of him sucking and thrusting into her nether lips.

Hips crashing down his heated mouth, hands pulling his head further to her, Sakura was lost in a heated bliss. Her spine arching into a bow, she rode his mouth as hard as she could, savouring the feeling of control over the one who has always been the one that had an upper hand in their relationship.

When he suckled her hidden button, eliciting a soft cry and the stiffening of her spine from the pinked haired woman in front of him, signalling her climax.

Greedily licking up her essence, the Uchiha survivor was pulled away from her core deliberately by the kunoichi who had his chaired pulled back up into the upright position, with her legs curled around his waist, sitting on his lap and cheek pressed flushed against his.

Grinding her nether lips against his erection, lubricating him with her essence, she growled into his ear.

"Tell me the reason why you're here, Uchiha."

Despite the heavenly feeling of her rubbing against him, he tightened his jaw and bucked his hips instead.

Even with his raging erection that was bordering on pain, he smirked at her lazily, eyes hooded with lust, "You'd better get Ibiki, Sakura-_chan_. Because you are not getting anything out of me." Making sure she kept eye contact with him, he licked his lips clean, savouring the taste of her.

With a snarl, Sakura stood up abruptly, pulled her pants up and slammed the heavy metal door behind her.

* * *

_For the last time, Uchiha, why are you here? I hate wasting time and resources on people that are not actually a threat to the village._

…

…

_Madara is dead._

_You need to tell me straight out Uchiha. I am not them._

…_For them. For _her_._

_Heh. I see. You're cleared._

…

_Welcome back, Uchiha. And don't tire her out too much, I still need her in the hospitals in the morning._

_Smirk._

_Tch. Arrogant asshole._

* * *

The minute Sakura opened the door of her apartment she knew something was wrong.

The dark silhouette at her couch confirmed his presence.

Hiding her surprise, the pinkette turned on the lights and closed the door behind her. Crossing her arms, she marched across the living room in front of him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she hissed.

He took a step towards her.

Sakura fumed. For an antisocial, he knew nothing of personal space. She refused to be cornered. So instead of walking backwards, she raised a pink eyebrow and crossed her arms underneath her chest.

His eyes flickered downwards and a hint of lust could be seen.

A warm hand cupped the back of her head and pulled her towards his mouth.

Eyes wide in shock which melted into anger, Sakura flattened her hands against his torso to push him off. When he didn't budge, she opened her mouth and bit his bottom lip hard and putting in chakra in her push, forcing him to release her.

Her palm connected to his face swiftly, snarling, she asked again, "I am only going to ask you one last time. Are you doing here, Sasuke?"

Head tilted to the right and slightly downward because of her slap, Sakura could not read his eyes that were hidden behind his raven bangs.

A light chuckle could be heard from his smirking lips.

Forcing herself to calm down, Sakura took a deep breath and gave him a smile, the smile that was often seen before she pummelled anyone – mostly Naruto, "Pray tell, Sasuke-_kun_, what is so funny?"

It could be said how dangerous for the man to be if his simple lazy smirk to send shivers down a kunoichi's spine.

Like the hunter who knew that the prey was caught in his trap, he turned his head slowly, purposefully, giving her ample time to see the thrill of the hunt reflected in his eyes, matched with the mocking smirk on his lips.

"I told you already in that room, Sakura-_chan_," Naruto's usual honorific sounded as mocking as his expression, she repressed the urge to scowl, no, that would just give him satisfaction. "You."

She wanted to punt him so hard that he wouldn't even hear Naruto's voice even when he's right next to him. That asshole. Did he think that she would fall for that like the old 13 year old simpering, pathetic fangirl she used to be? He ought to have his eyeballs removed and washed in soap if he was that blind.

Reprimanding herself to hold down her rising ire, Sakura raised a pink eyebrow.

"You had me already. Unless Ibiki was so harsh on poor little you that you had a memory relapse."

His smirk only served to widen and his gaze heated up at her words.

He was in front of her in a flash and she felt a hand brushed between her thighs casually, molting onyx eyes burning in hers. A tongue snaked out and licked her bottom lip.

"Not only this." he breathed against her mouth, "I want _all_ of you."

Sakura merely placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side.

"Huh. Don't bullshit with me. I know you. You mean you want my uterus."

At his silence, she continued. "You know what really pisses me the most? It irks me to no end that you still think that I'm that stupid, naïve girl when I was 13 and would immediately melt into your oh-so wonderful arms once you've said those words to me. Besides, it's not as if you don't have someone. We both know that you do have a heart to care about whoever she is, as black as it may be."

At her last words she pushed him away from her.

Silence resumed.

Sakura was fuming.

Sasuke was contemplating.

"Who is she?"

Her voice was small, a far cry from her rant just now, showing that tiny glimpse of the girl she was. No. Sasuke thought. She was wrong. She was still that 13-year-old girl, that girl who dreamed of happily ever afters and the knight in shining armour. But at the same time, she is also this beautiful jaded woman in front of him. You can never really change from your old self, certain traits will still be there despite how much you tried to hide it. Of course she still longs for that dream, but when reality kicks in and hits you right in the face, you can't do anything but lock those dreams up in a far corner of your mind.

Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura."

At his voice she recoiled and attempted to reign in her hurt, rebuilding those walls that she had temporarily let down.

Sasuke was having none of that.

It was time to clear out the skeletons in the closet.

"I needed to taste you because I needed to know that you are real and alive after that jutsu you put me through."

She blinked.

"Hn."

A small smile appeared on her lips.

She walked over to him slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

As her lips touched his, he tasted a new beginning.

* * *

A/N

Oh my god. I am so glad that this is done. I've been stuck at the third scene, not knowing how to finish it. It's not long, but it took me decades to finish it up. Every time I open the document I just stared and nothing came up.

Anyhow. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
